New home
by LeighannTF14
Summary: With Cadences parents leaving for Paris Cadence needs to find a new home, or go with them and never see the autobots again.


**It's really short, but I needed to do something to get rid of her parents. Without killing them.**

* * *

The bell rang and a bunch of kids ran out of the school. Jetstorm sat between Arcee and Bumblebee. Bulkhead was on the other side of Bumblebee. Eventually Miko, Jack, and Rafael ran over to the Autobots. But Cadence wasn't with them. Before getting on Arcee, Jack walked over to the blue jet. "Hey, Jetstorm, Cadence called me a few hours ago, during school, she said she is at home and asked if you could pick her up there."

"Yea, that is being alright." He flew off as the other three headed back to the base.

When Jetstorm got to Cadence's house he found her sitting on the curb in the snow. She had no jacket on her lips were tinted blue. Jetstorm quickly opened his door and she climbed in. Jetfire could warm her, but Jetstorm wasn't good at anything that involved heat. As she settled into the pilot seat, Jetstorm noticed her eyes were wet and there was liquid running down her face. "Cadence, what is wrong? Your eyes are leaking."

She faked a smile. "Uh, it's nothing. I'll tell you and everyone else when we get to the base."

They landed in front of the base and walked in. Cadence tried to walk, but she couldn't see straight through the tears in her eyes. So Jetstorm just carried her on his hand.

When they came in, everyone stared at her as he set her gently on the ground. Miko ran over and put her arm around her friend. "Cay, what's wrong?"

She sat up and brushed the strand of deep blue and bright orange, out of her eyes. Now everyone had stopped what they were doing and watched her. "Um, guys, I can't be part of this team anymore. I'm sorry." Cadence gasped and the twins both had their mouths wide open in shock. "It's not that I don't want to be here. I really want to stay. But my mom got a huge job promotion, and, we're moving. All the way to Paris, France."

Now Jack came over to comfort her. He knelt on the ground beside her and awkwardly hugged her. "Hey, if you have to go, I mean, there's nothing you can do."

"No." She said. "No, I'm not going. There has to be another way. We would leave in four days. So that gives me time. I could, I could stay with my grandparents."

She wiped the tears from her eyes again and stood up. "Jetfire, could you take me there?"

He nodded and they walked to the door. Miko followed. "I'm going with." And for once, no one refused to let her come.

They landed in front of a small blue house with a couple hundred gnomes in the lawn. "Eh, those are kina creepy." Said Miko, careful to step around them. They got to the large red door and Cadence grabbed a key from under the door mat, and opened the door.

The house was really hot and smelled like cat pee. Miko wrinkled her nose and went outside to wait with Jetfire. "Sorry, I cannot be in here."

Cadence walked into the living room and found her grandmother on the couch knitting. She almost walked out, but this may be her only hope to stay here. "Hey, grandma."

Her grandmother turned and squinted. "Cadence. Oh, how are you sweetie?"

Cadence ignored the question. "Grandma, I have an important question for you. As you probably know, my parents are moving, and I was wondering if I could stay with you?"

Her grandmother began to laugh. "Oh no. I don't think so. You know I am too old to take care of children. No, I'm sorry."

Cadence looked at the ground. "So am I."

She turned and walked out. Miko was waiting for her, listening to loud music. Hatsune Miku again. They flew back to the base trying to figure out where else Cadence could stay. When they got back, they had nothing. Cadence walked through the base, into some of the empty rooms. They had a couple.

She was walking out of one when she got an idea. Cadence ran out of the room and into the main part of the base. "I know where I can stay!"

There were a few questionable glances at each other. "Uh, what is your idea of a place to stay, Cadence?" Replied Optimus.

A huge grin spread across Cadences face. "Here! You guys have plenty of free spaces.

The twins and Bulkhead loved the idea. Bumblebee and Acree figured it wasn't too bad. But Ratchet and Prime had their doubts.

"This is not a suitable place for a child to live."

"But, Ratchet. I'm here all the time anyway, or I'm at school. Come on."

Ratchet shrugged. "Whatever. Your call old friend." He walked off, leaving the decision solely to Optimus.

He wanted to say no. But with the pleading look in her sea-green eyes, made him change his mind. "Fine. If it is okay with your parents. But what are you going to ask them? If you can live with a group of giant robots in the middle of nowhere?"

"No. Jack is going to help me!"

Jacks eyes got wide. "Me?"

In a few hours, cadence and Jacks mom were standing in front of Cadence's house. Cadence opened the door and gave Jacks mom one last warning glance.

They walked into the kitchen, where her mom was making coffee. She turned around and saw them standing there. "Oh, hi Cay. Um,"

"Mrs. Darby."

"Hi Mrs. Darby. And you are?"

Cadence stepped between them. "Mom. I think I found a solution for me not going to Paris."

Mrs. Darby smiled and tried to act professional. She really hated what she was doing. But the kids had talked her into it. "Yes, I run a home, for girls whose parents are not in this country. You probably know Miko right? She lives there. Anyway, Cadence came to me asking to stay there. It is perfectly alright as long as I get an okay from you."

Cadence's mom didn't really care where Cadence lived. She just shrugged. "Whatever."

"That's it? You're okay with that?"

"Yea, why not."

As they walked out Cadence jumped up in triumph. "Told you she wouldn't care!"

They dropped Mrs. Darby off at her office and went back to tell the Autobots the news


End file.
